With the passage of time after application of a makeup cosmetic composition such as a foundation to the skin, the removal of makeup by the sweat and sebum secreted from the skin is observed. In a method for maintaining a makeup layer for a long time, MQ silicone resin can be used to improve the maintenance of a pigment or other active materials on the skin, but cosmetic compositions comprising MQ silicon resin have the problem of causing drying and pulling of the skin. For this reason, there is a need for a siloxane resin that exhibits the maintenance similar to that of MQ silicone resin used in current cosmetic formulations and that exhibits an excellent moisturizing sensation and does not cause pulling of the skin.